Sherlock X Reader
by eli2abelle
Summary: Sometimes it's hard living with the most annoying person in the world. Actually, it always is. He's not just annoying, either. No. He's arrogant... self-absorbed... conceited... patronising... egotistical... narcissistic... and I could go on. All in all, he's self-righteous bastard, and you're the incredibly foolish girl who fell for him.


**Hey!**

 **This is a one-shot of you (as the reader), John and Sherlock!**

 _ **(Y/N) = Your Name**_

* * *

"No," John says in disbelief. "Come on. Come on." He swipes the card again, only for it once again to be rejected.

You pull out your phone to call Sherlock as John sweeps the beam of light from his torch around the lab.

It rings.

And again.

And again.

"Don't be ridiculous... pick up," you mutter.

No answer.

"Damn it!" You end the call and slide your phone back into your pocket.

John starts walking towards the door on the other slide of the lab, and you follow him quietly, weaving between the glass cases that are scattered throughout the room.

The sound of claws tapping against the floor indicates that you're not alone.

"Shi-"

Before you can finish, John grabs your arm and pulls you along with him, heading for the second door.

When you finally get there, you hear a low growl that seems to go on forever. A cage door clangs, and you hear heavy footfall coming from somewhere to your left. Another deep growl, this time closer.

John pushes you behind him and covers his mouth with his hand so as not to make a sound.

The thing is getting closer.

John points at the open cage door on the right-hand side of the lab, and you both sprint towards it. He pushes you in first and slams the cage door shut behind him, pulling down the cover so you are hidden from view. He sits down in the corner and once again covers his mouth with his hand, and you move as close to him as you can.

Suddenly, the sound of your phone ringing breaks the silence. Beside you, John tenses up, and you quickly pull it out of your pocket and accept the call, putting it on speaker so John can hear.

"It's here," I hiss. "It's in here with us!"

"Where are you?"

"Get us out Sherlock... you've got to get us out."

John takes your phone and holds it close to his mouth. "The big lab," He whispers. "The first lab that we saw."

The next growl sounds like it comes from right beside you, and you let out something between a gasp and a whimper before John claps his hand over your mouth.

"John? (Y/N)!"

"Now, Sherlock! Please!" John's voice cracks a little when he talks, and he lets you go.

You pull your knees up to your chest and close your eyes. Beside you, John grabs your hand and squeezes it reassuringly. Both of you are shaking.

"Alight. I'll find you. Keep talking!"

"I can't... It'll hear us."

"Keep. Talking. What are you seeing?"

John looks through the gap where the cover doesn't quite go to whole way across the front of the cage.

"John?"

"Yes... I'm here."

"What can you see?"

John hands you the phone and crawls forwards, peering through the gap. "I don't know. I don't know, but I can hear it though."

Another ferocious growl.

"Did you hear that?" You hiss into the phone.

"Stay calm, stay calm. Can you see it?"

John leans forwards a little to look through the gap again. You crawl over to him and reach your hand through the bars, pulling up the cover so you can see out.

"Can you _see_ it?"

"No, I-" John's voice fades into the distance.

It's right there. Staring at you with its fiery red eyes, its fur glowing a dull green. It bares its teeth and growls at you, slowly beginning to move closer, one paw at a time.

You manage to pull yourself together enough to drop the cover and back away from the cage door. "I can see it."

John crawls over to you and lays a hand on your shoulder. "(Y/N), there's nothing out there! Whatever you saw... you imagined it!"

A shadow moves in front of the cover.

"I can see it," you whisper, backing right up against the far side of the cage. "It's here."

The cage door begins to open, once centimetre at a time.

"(Y/N)! It's not real!"

Suddenly, the cover is ripped back, and there it is. The Hound.

A scream tears itself from your throat, and you lift your arms as if to protect yourself.

Everything goes black.

* * *

 **In this chapter, I made a few changes to the original scene. The first, and most obvious, is that I added an extra character. You. I also, however, made it so that John and Sherlock both set you up because they had both seen the hound before, but you didn't believe them.**

 **So how did you like it? Should I write more? Any future chapters might not necessarily be actual scenes in the series, but I really wanted to write this one.**

 **Until next time... happy reading!**


End file.
